This application incorporates by reference Taiwanese application Ser. No. 90101198, Filed Jan. 18, 2001.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an improved camera mechanism, and more particularly, to a sliding lens cap apparatus capable of directly switching to the close-up function of a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, when people try to keep visual reminders of a wonderful scenery or person, a camera is frequently utilized to capture the images. Usually, the common camera has a lens cap for protecting the lens from damage and from dust pollution. When the lens cap covers the lens, the camera is in a close mode. And before taking a picture, the user must activate the camera's open/close button to uncover the lens cap from the lens. The camera then is changed to an open mode and is ready for the user to take a picture.
In addition, the camera provides a close-up mode for the user to photograph shorter-distance objects. The user can press the close-up function button to set the camera in a close-up mode, in order to adjust the focal length of the lens accordingly. Generally, the traditional camera has one button for controlling the open/close mechanism and another one button for controlling the close-up mechanism. As a result, the user must manipulate two buttons: one is the open/close button to turn on the camera and another one is the close-up function button to set the camera in the close-up mode. These two buttons operate separate mechanisms and the usage is inconvenient for the user. Furthermore, the mechanisms of these buttons occupy more space within the camera than the single mechanism of the invention.